Benutzer Diskussion:Testi0
Hi, an dieser Stelle möchte ich mich mal bei dir bedanken, dass du hier so fleißig bist und wirklich ausgezeichnete akkurate Arbeit leistest. Nur weiter so :D Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 17:46, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Da schließe ich mich an und habe nichts hinzuzufügen.^^ Wir suchen hier ständig engagierte Mitarbeiter - in diesem Sinne: Vielen Dank für dein Engagement, du bist uns eine große Hilfe. Mache deinen Spitznamen weiterhin alle Ehre :D Grüßle ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:28, 9. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Abarbeitung 2.0 Hi Testi^^ Ich habe eine Frage oder, streng genommen, eine Bitte: würdest du uns beim abarbeiten helfen? Auf meiner TS ganz unten kannst du einsehen, was ich bereits erledigt habe und was noch aussteht. Wie du bei mir garantiert mitbekommen hast, ist es lediglich eine, wenn auch sehr mühevolle, "Copy & Paste-Arbeit". Ich verstehe es, wenn du nicht möchtest, wir würden uns jedoch über Unterstützung durch eine weitere helfende Hand freuen.^^ Bei etwaigen Fragen einfach an mich wenden. Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:43, 10. Sep. 2015 (UTC) :Yuki hat es bereits sehr treffend formuliert: riesengroßes Lob an dich, dass du alles allein abgearbeitet hast.^^ Was aber viel wichtiger ist, ein noch größeres Dankeschön meinerseits, dass du nicht nur meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist, sondern gleich alles übernommen hast. Dies wäre nicht nötig gewesen - für eine Person allein ist das sehr stressig und mühevoll, es aufzuteilen hätte dem Genüge getan. Du hast dir sogar Mehrarbeit gemacht, indem du nicht nur die Vorlage "JutsuAlle" bearbeitet hast, sondern auch die Element-Vorlagen. Dies wäre nicht nötig gewesen, da ich "Novel" und "Kapitel" in diesen Vorlagen noch gar nicht hinzugefügt hatte, doch seis drum, geschadet hats ja nicht.^^ Einen schönen Abend noch, wünscht ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 18:29, 11. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage: Kampf Soo, lasse dich bitte nicht irritieren, ich musste ein wenig...improvisieren xD Verschaffe dir kurz einen Überblick über die jetzige Infobox und dann kannst du gerne loslegen.^^ Viel Spaß, ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 11:03, 24. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Quellen Kämpfe Wie ich gerade festgestellt habe, fehlen bei jedem Kampf die Quellen...auch wenn diese der Infobox zu entnehmen sind, so sind Quellenangaben auf jeder Seite Pflicht. Falls du also mal Lust und Zeit haben solltest.^^ Im Moment muss ich Narutopedia hinten anstellen, meine Prüfungen sind wichtiger - sonst hätte ich das selbst übernommen. Im übrigen danke ich dir für das Abarbeiten der Kämpfe, du bist uns wirklich eine große Hilfe. ^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:26, 26. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Auch wenn du es per Analyse der neuesten Änderungen bestimmt bereits bemerkt hast, möchte ich dich noch einmal darauf aufmerksam machen: Bitte überprüfe auch im Eifer des Gefechtes immer mehrmals, ob deine Änderung korrekt ist. Solltest du einmal nicht wissen, ob du hier einen Absatz setzen musst oder ähnliches, so belasse es erstmal dabei und frage bei uns nach. Dies ist uns lieber als deine Bearbeitungen modifizieren zu müssen. Kurz und bündig: "Quellen" sind stets der letzte Abschnitt einer Seite und müssen dementsprechend, der Übersicht und Ästhetik halber, auch mit "clear:both" dahin verfrachtet werden.^^ Dies mag dir vielleicht etwas kleinkariert erscheinen, doch versuchen wir hier alles für eine gewisse Einheitlichkeit zu tun. Übrigens - solltest du einmal ein Inhaltsverzeichnis finden, so entferne es bitte mit einem " " am Anfang des Quelltextes. Grüße, ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 23:04, 30. Okt. 2015 (UTC) ::Was Scary meint, man aber hier nur im Quelltext sieht: "notoc" ist der Code, um das Inhaltsverzeichnis auszublenden, was wir hier immer tun. Um den Code zu komplettieren, setzen wir davor und danach (ohne Leerzeichen) jeweile zwei __ ein (das sind schon zwei). Dann schreibst du NOTOC noch groß und bekommst __ NOTOC __ (nur dann bitte ohne Leerzeichen, sonst schütze ich deine Dissi unnötig vor einem Inhaltsverzeichnis, das ist aber einem jeden selbst auf seiner eigenen Dissi überlassen). Das kommt in der Regel ganz nach oben auf den Artikel, allerhöchstens steht es mal unter einem Header, um eine Zeile freizuhalten. [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']]Chat-Mod·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 07:57, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :::Hoppla, ich vergaß, dass manches nur im Quelltext angezeigt wird :P Da nutzt man ein einziges Mal die Vorschau nicht xD Naja, Hauptsache, wir haben dich jetzt nicht verwirrt.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:13, 31. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vereinheitlichung der Infoboxen und Parameter "Film" Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich immerzu um etwas bitten muss :/ Ich suche nicht extra nach Arbeit, dass kann ich dir versichern. Diesmal ist mir aufgefallen, dass das Parameter "Film" bei der Vorlage "SB:Sonstige" fehlt, sodass der "Erster Auftritt" bei Film-Charakteren, die bei Sonstiges eingeordnet werden, bei "Anime" hingeschrieben werden muss. Wenn ich die Vorlage ändere, würdest du dann die Charaktere abarbeiten?^^ Obwohl nur wenige, auf die das exakt zutrifft, wollen wir doch das optimale für jeden Charakter schaffen. Noch etwas - wie du an meiner Änderung bei dem von Sin neu erstellten Jutsu sehen kannst, existieren im Wiki zwei versch. Varianten, wie man die Film-Quellen in der Infobox und in den Quellen angeben kann. Als Vereinheitlichung würde ich die neue Variante vorschlagen, also die, die du jetzt bei diesem Jutsu und bei Boruto und Co. findest. Ich wäre dir sehr verbunden, wenn du dich diesem Problem annehmen würdest - im Gegenzug setze ich faule Socke mich wieder an meine TS :D Wie immer gilt: Bei Fragen einfach fragen.^^ Viele Grüße ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 17:24, 6. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Soo, da die Vorlage sogar schon entsperrt war, musste ich nicht mal Little Boss Bescheid geben xD Vielen Dank nochmal.^^ Übrigens: Du musst jetzt nicht noch ne Runde drehen und die Zahlen in Zahlwörter umwandeln - das ist schon in Ordnung so. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 16:57, 12. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Just a little question Einfach aus reiner Neugierde: Nach welchem Prinzip gehst du beim Abarbeiten vor?^^ Ich persönlich nutze die Übersicht "Sonstige Charaktere", aber das kann ja jeder anders machen. So recht analysieren kann ich deine Vorgehensweise jedoch nicht. Ich bin nur neugierig, mehr nicht.^^ Einen schönen Abend noch wünscht ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:31, 21. Nov. 2015 (UTC) :Genau wie ich...dann wundert mich aber, dass ein Teil der Charaktere des Dämonen-Reiches abgearbeitet sind und ein Teil nicht, obwohl die Übersicht die erste ist. Egal, das ist mir nur zufällig aufgefallen, als ich mir einen Überblick verschaffen wollte. ^^ Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 10:54, 22. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Entspoilern Wir alle wissen, dass du uns nur helfen willst, doch lass mich dir bitte eines sagen: Ich für meinen Teil habe eine To-Do-List neben mir liegen, mit welcher ich den Überblick behalte, falls ich nicht alles an einem Tag schaffe. Jedoch komme ich durcheinander, wenn jemand anderes ebenfalls entspoilert. Yuki und ich wollten Arbeit von dir fernhalten und wussten, dass es nicht viel ist, weshalb wir dich nicht einbezogen haben. Entspoilern bedarf Absprache, damit es nicht zu Verwirrung kommt - es war alles genau geplant, ich bitte dich also, vorher mit uns zu sprechen, falls du ebenfalls involviert werden möchtest. Ein gut gemeinter Akt kann auch anders empfunden werden. Bezüglich deiner Bearbeitungen möchte ich dir noch im Detail sagen, dass wir hier alle unsere "Gebiete" haben - Yukis sind die Anime-Episoden und zugehörige Vorlagen. Bitte mische dich dort nicht ein, auch wenn eine Entspoilerung nicht sofort am selben Tag erfolgt, denn Yuki hätte es keinesfalls vergessen. Zusammengefasst: Unsere Aktivitäten beruhen auf Absprachen, Planung und Einteilung - stelle das nächste Mal bitte sicher, dass du niemandes Aufgaben vorweg nimmst oder Verwirrung stiftest. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:58, 3. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hoppla, unerwartete Unterstützung^^ Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe, ich glaube nicht, dass ich den ganzen "Kleinkram" vollständig erwischt und entspoilert hätte ohne dich. Ich hoffe, dass es das jetzt langsam gewesen ist - aber wie du weißt, ist entspoilern eine "nerver ending story". ^^ Im übrigen wäre ich dir sehr verbunden, wenn du beim abarbeiten auch gleich "Shinobi" in der Infobox verlinken würdest. Aber da wir wegen den Schriften des Jin sowieso nochmal abarbeiten müssen...xD Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 11:29, 27. Mär. 2016 (UTC) ---- Vielen Dank :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:55, 26. Jan. 2016 (UTC) Danke, da hab ich nicht genau genug geschaut^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 16:16, 20. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bitte um Hilfe Hallo Testi^^ Da du gerade so fleißig am abarbeiten bist, habe ich mich wieder daran erinnert, dass ich auch noch etwas zum abarbeiten habe...ich wage kaum zu fragen, aber wärst du so freundlich und würdest die Tiere und die Beschwörungen abarbeiten (bzw. alle Seiten, die "SBTiere" verwenden)?^^ Einfach "Novel" und "Kapitel" einfügen, as usual. Einfach Bescheid geben, ansonsten übernehme ich es selbst :) Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 12:02, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Oh, an die Diskussion habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht, danke für die Erinnerung^^ Wir können die Vorlage gerne nach deinem Vorschlag umgestalten, ich denke, dass ich weiß, was du meinst. Inwiefern die Abarbeitung komplizierter wird, siehst du dann, wenn ich die Vorlage bearbeitet habe^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 17:10, 31. Mai 2016 (UTC) Jin no Shou Du ahnst es sicher schon - momentan habe ich einen schlechten Überblick, deshalb würde ich gerne mal von dir wissen wollen, ob du Jin no Shou vollständig entspoilert hast? Vielen Dank, dass du immer so fleißig bist^^ Ohne dich würde das hier alles viel länger dauern :) Deine geforderten Änderungen bei den Infoboxen waren kein Problem, du bist ja auch schon wieder dabei, abzuarbeiten.^^ Gruß ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 17:48, 4. Jul. 2016 (UTC) :Da fällt mir ein: Es ist zwar sehr gut, dass du immer so schnell bist, aber in diesem Fall wäre es besser gewesen, wenn du gewartet hättest, bis sich jemand von uns das Buch gekauft hat. Immer stammen die jetzigen Seitenangaben aus dem engl. Wiki und diese können von denen bei Carlsen Manga abweichen. Deshalb warte bitte mit dem restlichen entspoilern, bis ich mal einen Blick ins Buch geworfen habe - es sei denn, du hast dies schon getan, dann hab ich nichts gesagt^^ So ersparen wir uns erneutes abarbeiten bei nicht übereinstimmenden Seitenzahlen. ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 14:12, 5. Jul. 2016 (UTC) Sorry fürs Einmischen :P Mir war irgendwie so, als müsste man dir mal helfen xD Hast du dir zufällig gerade den ersten Film angeschaut?^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:30, 10. Aug. 2016 (UTC) Soll ich dir mit den Jutsus aus den SdJ helfen? So wie ich das sehe, bist du noch relativ am Anfang.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 19:20, 19. Aug. 2016 (UTC) ---- ja klar, mache ich. Johnny/ジョニー[Admin•B](Dissi) 15:13, 6. Sep. 2016 (UTC) RE: Namenskorrektur Erledigt.^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 08:41, 21. Sep. 2016 (UTC) RE: Birthday Danke schön, lieb von dir.^^ ScaryNovel-Girl(Dissi) 13:35, 30. Jun. 2017 (UTC) Manga-Band-Abarbeiten Hallo Testi0, hast du vielleicht Lust zu helfen beim Abarbeiten?^^ [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 15:33, 1. Jul. 2017 (UTC) :Super!^^ Danke!^^ Kannst bei Band 73 anfangen. [[Benutzer:Dee003|'Dee003' ☆]]Talk2Me 16:34, 1. Jul. 2017 (UTC) Wegen dem Monobook Ich hatte es gerade auf der disse von Sin007 gelesen. Jeder von uns, muss sich eine Benutzer Unterseite erstellen. Username:/common.css und dann diesen Import Code hineinkopieren. Oder du machst dass Global über die englische comunity.wikia . Aber das muss jeder für sich selbst machen, da es ansonsten wieder gegen irgendwelche Nutzungsbestimmungen von Fandom verstößt. lg Pain88 18:30, 26. Mai 2018 Es ist zwar im eigentlichen Sinne immer noch Oasis, aber der Editor ist etwas besser und Artikel sind ohne Werbung und werden nicht mehr so zusammengequetscht. Pain88 18:38, 26. Mai 2018 Nachtrag: Die Navigation auf der linken Seite ist eigentlich wie die beim Oasis Skin. Die alte Navigation im Monobook ist also Geschichte. Aber die Artikel sind nicht mehr so zusammengedrückt wie im Oasis. Der Editor ist aber noch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Die Edit-tools muss man auch suchen. Pain88 23:32, 26. Mai 2018 Hallo, Sorry wegen der Kategorien, höre jetzt auf. Supertasse 20:08, 20. Juni 2018 Re: Startseite Moin, Vandalismus von Benutzern, die bereits den Status autoconfirmed erreicht haben, ist sehr selten. Da kann man sich mit dem Seitenschutz ruhig etwas zurückhalten. :) Das entfernte CSS für ToToggle habe ich wieder hinzugefügt.--AmonFatalis 17:42, 7. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Navigation Moin Testi0, ich befasse mich gerade mit der Überarbeitung der Wiki-Navigation. Gelöschte Seiten habe ich rausgeschmissen und die Navigation um einige Links zu inhaltlichen Kategorien erweitert. Fallen dir noch wichtige Seiten/Kategorien ein, die in der momentanen Version fehlen?--AmonFatalis 17:25, 10. Aug. 2018 (UTC) :Hi Testi0, ich habe die Navigation nochmal umgestaltet und deine Vorschläge (insbesondere deinen Entwurf für das ausführlichere „Inhalt“-Menü) eingebaut. :Momentan werden die Untermenüs zu den Charakteren (Serie, Filme, Filler), zur Ausrüstung & Waffen, den Clans und zu den Filmen automatisch bestückt. Passt die aktuelle "Auswahl" oder gibt es Seiten, die dort unbedingt gelistet sein sollten, jedoch noch manuell hinzugefügt werden müssten?--AmonFatalis 16:16, 13. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Huhu Hey, ich lebe noch! Und habe eine unglaublich einfallsreiche Überschrift hier hinterlassen. xD Ich bin seit Jaaahren leider mega busy, was Studium und Privates angeht, aber ich wollte mal fragen, wie es hier so läuft? Ich weiß noch, dass ich vor Millionen von Jahren mal fragte, ob sich wer um Kibas Artikel kümmern mag, und, wie ich sehe, sind da Ergänzungen im Artikel, die nicht von mir sind... Ich bin beeindruckt. xD Ich nehme also an, das Projekt Kiba ist beendet? [[Benutzer:YukiWarZone|'// WarZone']] → Mini-Boss·Stub-King·Episode-Guy(Contact) 15:44, 6. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Kategoriestruktur Moin Testi, bei der Überprüfung der Kategoriestruktur habe ich einige Kategorien gefunden, die als Weiterleitungen auf Artikel benutzt werden. Benutzer müssen dadurch einmal mehr klicken, um auf die eigentliche Kategorieseite (zurück)zukommen. Außerdem scheinen die betroffenen Kategorien selbst nicht kategorisiert zu sein. Das Ganze ist nicht super problematisch, solltest du aber mal Abwechslung von deinen aktuellen Projekten wollen, wäre da Überarbeitungspotential. ;) Liste der Weiterleitungen (zugeschnitten auf die Kategorien): http://de.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Weiterleitungen?limit=232&offset=2190 --AmonFatalis 17:08, 6. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Re: Infoboxen Moin Testi, zwei oft verwendete Lösungen sind (a) Parameter nicht als Links vorzuformatieren, sondern die Linkklammern nur in den Artikeln selbst zu setzen oder (b) für Sonderfälle eigene Parameter zu erstellen (Bsp: Erster Auftritt } (erwähnt). Lösung a ist sauberer und auch leichter zu warten, falls ein Link mal wikiweit aktualisiert werden sollen. --AmonFatalis 18:14, 16. Okt. 2018 (UTC) :Die Vorlagen sind nun entsperrt. :)--AmonFatalis 19:48, 19. Okt. 2018 (UTC) Heyy~ Über die Charaktere aus der neuen Generation gibt es oftmals noch keine Einträge bzw. Seiten vllt könntest du diese erstellen. Eigentlich wollte ich damit anfangen, aber ich komme mit dem Erstellen einer Seite nicht wirklich zurecht, deshalb bete ich dich um Hilfe. EllyYunikon (Diskussion) 14:39, 10. Nov. 2018 (UTC)Elly Hey Testi, bewundernswert, dass du hier noch immer so fleißig am Werk bist. Eigentlich müsste man dich dringend zum Admin ernennen :D Ich hab echt ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass wir dich hier quasi allein gelassen haben. Ich werde mich hier in Zukunft wieder aktiv beteiligen (vllt nicht täglich, aber na ja...^^). Die Kapitel warten sehnsüchtig :P Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 09:36, 22. Nov. 2018 (UTC) Re: Red Links Moin Testi, den Red Link Bug am besten über Spezial:Kontakt/bug melden. In der Nachricht kannst du auch um die Löschung deiner Seite bitten (Aus Sicherheitsgründen können nur Mitarbeiter fremde CSS-Seiten löschen).--AmonFatalis 09:36, 12. Dez. 2018 (UTC) Hey, ich wollte mal Fragen, woher du die deutschen Titeln für Boruto (Anime) herbekommst. MfG, Unknow user 00 (Diskussion) 22:23, 10. Mär. 2019 (UTC) ---- Hallo Testi, ich bin nach der ganzen Zeit etwas hilflos... Kann man die Ansicht nicht mehr auf die klassische Variante ändern? [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 10:44, 24. Jun. 2019 (UTC) :Habe gestern noch bemerkt, dass man im Bearbeitungsfenster zwischen den Ansichten wechseln kann - mehr brauche ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich wollte nur nicht in der "Grafik-Ansicht" etwas bearbeiten.^^ Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 09:24, 25. Jun. 2019 (UTC) ---- Löschen in Diskussionen Aus irgendeinem Grund kann ich an den Beitragen bei den Diskussionen nichts ändern - es reagiert weder, wenn ich auf Löschen, noch wenn ich auf Bearbeiten drücke... Ich kann da nichts machen :/ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 06:35, 11. Sep. 2019 (UTC) :Klappt mit anderem Browser... Wenn ich nicht alles erwischt habe, gib Bescheid^^ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 07:59, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) ...und du bist jetzt Diskussions-Moderatorin :D [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007七罪']]Little Boss(Dissi) 08:01, 12. Nov. 2019 (UTC) Hi Testi, danke für den Hinweis ^.^ Ich werde das Bild nochmal nachkorrigieren, sobald ich die Infos über Madaras Fähigkeiten fertig habe. :) LG Mokomoko98 13:44, 21. Jan. 2020